Kunoichi Rapunzel
by AleXanDraPR369
Summary: Esta es una adaptación del cuento original de Rapunzel mezclado con la historia de Minato y Kushina. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, excepto esta historia

**A/N:** Pues que puedo decir... Kushina siempre me pareció que podía hacer de Rapunzel por su pelo tan largo. Así que ela aquí:

Había una vez, y dos son tres, una pareja de recién casados en País del Remolino, que anhelaban mucho tener un hijo. Vivían en una humilde casa con un gran patio, el cual estaba dividido de la casa de la Jinchūriki del 9 colas, Mito Uzumaki, por un gran muro. Nadie se atrevía a meterse con ella por poseer dicha bestia; hasta que un día, la esposa de los recién casados tuvo deseo de comer los habaneros que crecían del otro lado del muro. Por ser uno de los famosos antojos de por fin embarazada, el marido quiso complacerla y saltó el muro para robar uno pero fue sorprendido ya que él era sólo un civil y no un hábil ninja como su vecina. Mientras Mito se transformaba, el marido tuvo tiempo de explicarle la situación y logró hacerla tener piedad. Ésta hasta le dejó coger cuantos habaneros quisiera pero con la condición de darle su primer hijo. Él aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces dando gracias por tener una segunda oportunidad de vivir. Cuando su esposa parió, fue difícil arrancarle de sus brazos a su hermosa niña y entregarla a la temida mujer; pero una promesa es una promesa.

Mito crió bien a Kushina; nombre que le habían dado sus padres, pero ella la llamaba tiernamente Habanero Sangriento, por la planta de la discordia. Durante su infancia todavía vivían en aquella casa y sus padres al menos podían verla. Pero cuando tocó inscribirla en una Academia Ninja, Mito se mudó a Konoha con tal de que Kushina atendiera la mejor de las mejores Academias Ninjas. La intención de Mito era que Kushina fuera una formidable ninja capaz de ser la próxima Jinchūriki del 9 colas; que para su suerte ella tenía el chakra ideal para esto a pesar de que sus padres biológicos eran civiles. Cuando Kushina cumplió 10 años se graduó de la Academia pero Mito no la dejó pertenecer a ningún equipo de genins; en vez de eso ella personalmente la entrenó con tal de que nadie la extrañara cuando llevara a cabo su plan.

El Quinceañero de Kushina no fue el que soñó ya que se vio empañado por el ritual de transferencia del Kyuubi. Frecuentemente se enojaba mucho con su "madre" por forzarla a ser la nueva Jinchūriki, por sacarla de todo contacto con el exterior, por controlar su vida. Era difícil mantener a Kushina aislada en la casa, sobre todo cuando estaba rebelde a punto de transformarse. Así que Mito decidió encerrarla en una torre alta, escondida en el bosque, sin puertas ni escaleras. La única forma de poder entrar en la torre era por la ventana que estaba en lo más alto. Mito iba todos los días a llevarle comida a Kushina y todos los días repetía:

– ¡Kushina, Kushina, suéltame tus cabelleras!

Y ella arrojaba su larga y pelirroja cabellera para que su "madre" escalara por ahí. El chakra especial de Kushina se manifestaba en su mundo interior como cadenas; y en el exterior, como su pelo. Por tener que controlar al Kyuubi tantas veces, su pelo había crecido demás; y éste sería vital para la tarea. Ella odiaba su pelo, odiaba que fuera exageradamente largo y exageradamente Habanero Sangriento.

Un día, Minato Namikaze, reconocido jounin como el Rayo Amarillo y próximo en línea para ser el Hokage, decidió dar una vuelta por el bosque. Estaba tan cansado del estrés de sus deberes como ninja y huyendo de las travesuras de sus estudiantes Obito, Rin y Kakashi, que se perdió en sus andanzas. Pronto se encontró con la torre y antes de que pudiera tener alguna reacción, una señora apareció y él se escondió en los rosales disimulando su chakra. Observó cuidadosamente cómo la ya madura kunoichi lograba subir a la torre y quedó impresionado al ver la dueña de los cabellos al rojo vivo. Sentía que iba a morir si no conocía a la muchacha que le había enredado el corazón inmediatamente. Esperó la noche a que ella estuviera sola para probar su suerte; ni siquiera sabía si "Kushina" era su nombre pero igual llamó:

– ¡Kushina, Kushina, suéltame tus cabelleras!

Y aquel lindo pelo bajó para Minato y él no demoró en subir. Kushina estaba tan aborrecida que no se percató que la voz era de un hombre y se sorprendió mucho al verlo.

– ¡¿Co-Cómo supiste de esta torre?! ¡¿Cómo supiste como entrar?!

– Me di cuenta de tu hermoso cabello de inmediato.

Kushina se miró el pelo y se puso del color de éste pero sonrió tímidamente.

– Kushina es tu nombre, ¿verdad?

–… sí… ¿Y el tuyo?

– Minato

– Minato… – repitió saboreando cada letra. – ¡Ayúdame a escapar!

– ¿Escapar juntos? ¡Claro! – rió nerviosamente al ver que su chiste no le hizo gracia – ¿Estás presa aquí?

– Sí, mi madre me aisló del mundo en esta torre.

– ¿Porqué hizo algo tan cruel?

–… No, no lo sé… – no quería ahuyentar a quién quizás era su única esperanza.

– Tu pelo es largo, pudieras bajar de aquí utilizándolo.

– Ya le he intentado, pero mi pelo es sólo igual de largo que esta torre, aunque lo amarrara estilo polea me quedaría a mitad.

– Entiendo… Lo pudieras cortar y amarrarlo, así sí que hubieras podido bajar hace tiempo.

–… No, no puedo cortarlo… – otra vez sintió miedo de explicar que tenía una bestia dentro y que su pelo era necesario para mantenerlo controlado.

Él no quiso indagar más, tan sólo sonrió cálidamente. – Esta bien, no quisiera que lo cortes, es muy bello como para dejarlo desperdiciar. – Dijo acercándose y enredando sus dedos entre unos cabellos cerca de su cachete e inhalando su aroma.

Kushina otra vez se puso roja como su pelo y trató de alejarse.

– Espera, debo marcarte…

Ella puso una cara de confundida y ya estaba pensando lo que no era.

– ¡No! ¡No pienses mal! Es mi técnica… El Dios Trueno Volador, debo marcarte y así puedo transportarnos a los dos a otro sitio que tenga ya marcado.

– ¡Oh! – se alivió – ¡Entonces inténtalo! – se vio muy entusiasmada.

Bajó su mano de su cara hacia su cuello, desenredándose en el camino de sus cabellos, hasta llegar a su hombro. Ahí puso su marca e hizo las señas necesarias para iniciar la técnica, pero no pudo completarla ya que ella tenía un chakra ridículamente mayor que el de él. Kushina percibió que era el chakra del Kyuubi el que le impidió estabilizar su aterrizaje a la libertad y no pudo maldecir más su suerte. Fue tanto el impacto que Minato quedó inconsciente. Ella lo acomodó y al otro día el despertó antes de la hora en que Mito siempre va a visitarla.

– Debes irte antes de que mi madre te vea, se enojará conmigo.

– Pero ¿y tú?

–… pues… me tendré que quedar aquí… quizás para siempre…

– Creo que tengo una idea-

– Olvídalo, – más bien quiso decir _olvídame_ – no creo que puedas ayudarme…

– Ya verás, volveré esta noche… Confía en mí…

Ella sólo suspiró y Minato se transportó de vuelta a Konoha, no sin antes dejarle un kunai marcado. Kushina pasó el día como de costumbre, vio a su madre, hablaron, comieron, ella se fue y Kushina se quedó sin nada que hacer. Trataba de no pensar en ese hombre que acababa de conocer, no quería ilusionarse a sí misma. Pero él no le fallo, regresó esa noche como le prometió y tuvo necesidad de lastimar su cabello pues se transportó allí. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja de tan sólo verlo; él traía unas sogas y otros embelecos.

– ¿Y esto? – Kushina preguntó.

– Es para que puedas bajar con esto en vez de tu pelo.

– Oh… pero no es suficiente…

– No importa, todas las noches traeré más y más materiales y tú los irás uniendo hasta que sea lo suficientemente largo como para sacarte de aquí.

– ¡Ya veo! – se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo de la emoción.

Y así lo hicieron; todas las noches él iba cuando su madre ya no estaba y traía más materiales para hacer la soga tan larga como su pelo. Ella no podía esperar la hora para poder verlo. Muchas de esas noches se convirtieron en unas fogosas, llenas de pasión, pues él no podía contener más las ganas de hacerla suya. Habían sido cuatro largos meses, no iba a esperar tanto para tenerla. En todo ese tiempo aún no llegaban a la longitud correcta y ya había un problema: a Kushina se le empezaba a notar una barriga de embarazada. ¿Qué le iba a decir a su madre? De seguro se enojaría muchísimo, quién sabe qué fuera capaz de hacer. Trataba de esconderla lo más que pudiera, pero obvio que Mito no era estúpida y ya sospechaba. Un día no pudo más y se acercó a Kushina:

– ¿Qué escondes ahí?

– Na-Nada…

– ¡No mientas! – le tocó la barriga y sintió el chakra de otra criaturita en el vientre de Kushina.

– ¡¿Cómo pasó esto?!

Kushina no iba a delatar a su Minato, claro.

– ¡Contéstame, zorra!

– ¡Tal vez no sería una zorra si no hubieras sellado el Zorro de las 9 Colas en mí! – le contestó de mala gana.

Ante esto Mito la abofeteó, ella cayó en la mesita de noche donde tenía a la vista el kunai que le había dado Minato.

– ¿Y eso? – preguntó Mito ya sabiendo la respuesta – Una marca de transportación… ¡Así es como tu amante llega hasta aquí! ¿Pero cómo vino a para aquí en primer lugar? …No importa… – tiró el kunai por la ventana.

– ¡NOOO!

– Me quedaré aquí hasta que venga… Para lo que planeo tendré que hacer esto pero no sé si valga la pena… – y amarró a Kushina.

Pasaron las horas y Kushina no dejaba de llorar deseando que la noche no llegara. Pero eso era inevitable; a la hora de siempre se escuchó el pequeño sonido que la técnica de Minato produce, pero claro, aterrizó donde el kunai había caído. Para él le estuvo raro pero nada más, no sospechó más nada. Cogió el kunai con la intención de devolvérselo una vez arriba y llamó sus cabellos. Mito se puso en posición de guardia en la parte oscura al lado de la ventana y disimuló su chakra. Sacó uno de sus propios kunais y ella fue quien lanzó el cabello de Kushina. Minato llegó hasta la arriba y Kushina trató de advertirle pero Mito fue más rápida. Sin dejarlo poner un pie firme en la ventana Mito lo hirió con el kunai para aturdirlo y así mismo cortó el cabello de Kushina; y Minato cayó por el gran abismo.

– ¡MINATOOO! – El Kyuubi le nublaba la vista de rabia y frustración.

– Transfórmate todo lo que quieras, ya no puedes hacer nada por él.

La herida hizo que Minato no pudiera procesar a tiempo la situación y ni siquiera pudo transportarse. Milagrosamente los rosales amortiguaron su caída, pero igual lo lastimaron mucho: unos cuantos huesos rotos aquí y allá y las espinas dañaron sus ojos azules; estaba ciego.

– ¡¿Porqué tuviste que hacer eso?! – le preguntó Kushina entre lágrimas y chakra del Kyuubi.

– ¡No es justo! ¡A mí no me dejaron conocer el amor encerrada entre grandes muros! Todo porque el sello se debilita en el parto, ¡¿y tú te das el lujo de quedar embarazada?!

– ¿Q-Qué?

– ¡Y tú vienes conmigo! – la agarró del brazo y abrió un pasadizo que era una salida secreta.

Entre controlar la bestia y la preocupación por Minato no pudo forcejear en todo el camino. Mito la tiró al mar a morir, sabía si Kushina moría el 9 colas iba a quedar libre para aterrorizar a todos. Pero ya no le importaba; no era a ella a quien iban a señalar, ya no era ella a quien todos temían, ya no era ella la Jinchūriki.

De alguna forma Kushina sobrevivió y terminó en el País del Remolino. Sus padres la encontraron e inmediatamente reconocieron a su hija y la ayudaron. Ella quedó sorprendida con la historia de su origen pero al menos vio el lado positivo de que aquella _bruja_ malvada no era en realidad su madre. Pero no dejaba de pensar en su _príncipe_ Minato; ni siquiera sabía si estaba vivo o muerto porque aquella noche no tuvo oportunidad de ir hasta donde él. Casi segura de que él no había sobrevivido, deprimida y con el cabello corto fueron unos largos, largos meses de embarazo. Después de eso era más difícil controlar el Kyuubi y ni hablar de cuando le tocara dar a luz; todavía no sabía qué hacer cuando llegara el momento.

Minato la buscó sin cesar usando los otros sentidos que le quedaban. No preguntes cómo, quizás el destino, pero Minato se encontró en el País de los Remolinos justo el día en que su hijo estaba por nacer. Kushina se había apartado del pueblo, rezando que el Kyuubi dejara la escena inmediatamente y que alguien encontrara al recién nacido. Pero Minato llegó antes que todo lo malo pasara; en su búsqueda se había enterado de la situación de Kushina, el 9 colas y el peligro que corría el bebé y ya sabía de antemano lo que iba a hacer. Realizaría la técnica del Sello del Demonio de la Muerte para sellar el Kyuubi. Aunque esa técnica le costara la vida, lo prefería así antes que dejar a Kushina y su hijo morir; ni siquiera iba a poder ver a su Naruto. Asistió como pudo en el parto ya que él no sabía nada de estas cosas y a la misma vez preparó todo para el ritual, el cual Kushina no estaba de acuerdo.

Culpen al destino otra vez, pero Mito se enteró de la situación y estaba dispuesta a acabar esa historia con un final triste. Interrumpió el parto y la ceremonia atacando a Minato y así iniciando una batalla intensa. Aunque Minato estaba ciego dio la mejor pelea de su vida, pues la vida de quienes más amaba estaban en juego. Logró arremeter a Mito contra el piso y atravesarle un Rasengan por todo el torso. Cuando regresó a donde Kushina ya era un poco tarde, Naruto nació bien pero el Kyuubi se había liberado.

– Debo sellarlo en mí inmediatamente

– ¡No! Debe haber otra solución… No quiero perderte… – lloraba desconsoladamente al igual que Naruto.

– No hay otra forma; al menos tú vivirás y verás a nuestro hijo crecer, porque tú si puedes verlo…

– Séllalo en mí y tú cría a Naruto…

– Después de todo lo que has pasado no sobrevivirás y el Kyuubi se liberará de nuevo.

– Yo soy una Uzumaki… yo puedo aguantar… Todo este tiempo pensé que estabas muerto y ahora que sé que estás vivo no soportaría perderte de nuevo…

– Y yo no soportaría la vida sin ti… acabaría matándome igual…

Los dos lloraban intensamente, abrazados con Naruto entre medio. Las lágrimas de Kushina tocaban a Minato y éstas curaron la ceguera de él. Se percató de que su vista regresaba y no lo podía creer; al menos iba poder ver a su Naruto a su Kushina por una última vez. Besó a Kushina y a su hijo una y otra vez una y otra vez hasta que cayó otra vez en la realidad.

– Es mejor así, Kushina… – prosiguió con la técnica pero el Kyuubi se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y rápido los atacó.

La bestia no dirigía su ataque al pequeño pero como él estaba en el área comoquiera iba a quedar afectado por el ataque. Minato y Kushina protegieron a su hijo simultáneamente, quedando los dos atravesados por la garra del Kyuubi.

– Kushina… gah… se suponía… que tú debías vivir…

– No… no podía… quedarme sin hacer nada… mi instinto me dijo… que protegiera a Naruto… ugh…

– Ahora los dos moriremos… no puedo sellarlo en ninguno de nosotros o será en vano…

El bebé lloraba inquieto frente a ellos.

– Naruto… lo sellaré en Naruto… él será el héroe…

– ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡No, Naruto no! ¡Uagh! ¡No podrá aguantar es un bebé!

– Puedo percibir que tiene tu chakra… es un Uzumaki después de todo… y está saludable… Ahora mismo es más fuerte que tu y que yo juntos…

– Tiene que haber otra forma…

– No veo otra…

Kushina sólo pudo sollozar ante la impotencia de la situación.

– Kushina lo voy a hacer o luego no podré aguantar más…

– Esta bien…

– ¿Qué le quisieras decir a Naruto?

– Naruto... no seas quisquilloso con la comida... Come, crece mucho y sé un buen niño... Báñate todos los días... Ve a la cama temprano y duerme bien... Haz amigos... no importa cuántos... Sólo asegúrate de que sean amigos verdaderos en los cuales confíes, no importa si son pocos... Estudia bien Ninjutsu... nunca fui buena para ello... quizás tú sí... Todo el mundo es muy bueno y muy malo en algunas cosas... No te sientas mal si hay algo que no puedas hacer... Asegúrate de escuchar a tus profesores en la academia. Evita los tres vicios de los Shinobis... no pidas prestado dinero... ahorra lo que ganes en tus misiones... no tomes Sake hasta los veinte años o arruinarás tu cuerpo... Y en cuanto a mujeres, bien, soy una mujer, así que no sé qué decir. Este es un mundo de hombres y mujeres y algún día querrás tener una novia... No escojas a la primera chica que se te cruce en el camino y asegúrate de no escoger a una rarita... encuentra alguien fuerte como tu madre... y, ten cuidado de Jiraiya-sensei... Naruto, vas a experimentar mucho dolor y sufrimiento... Recuerda quién eres... Encuentra una meta... un sueño... y nunca te rindas hasta hacerlo realidad... Hay tantas, tantas, tantas... cosas que quisiera decirte y enseñarte; quiero estar contigo, hijo mío... TE AMO… Lo lamento Minato, cogí mucho de tu tiempo, ¿qué le dirías a Naruto?

– Esta bien… lo mismo que tú básicamente…

Y prosiguió con la técnica, Kyuubi quedó sellado en el cuerpecito de Naruto. Cuando ambos vieron que todo estaba a salvo que todo había terminado y Naruto estaba bien, pudieron morir tranquilamente agarrados de manos. Sus almas se fueron juntas al más allá y por toda la eternidad fueron inseparables. Los padres de Kushina criaron a Naruto, por fin, una segunda oportunidad de tener un hijo. Y Naruto sufrió mucho al crecer por ser el Jinchūriki, pero también vivió muchos momentos felices, rodeado de su nueva familia y amigos.

Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.


End file.
